Disterbi-Oh!
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: A mix of Yugioh and Resident Evil. :) Not a crossover, just some ideas from the two that are mixed together. The first chapter is a Puzzleshipping Lemon. If you do not like BOYXBOY, do not read! :) Thanks. Disclaimer inside :) This is the first chapter of the story that I am currently working on, it isn't ready to be posted yet though. :) So, consider this a teaser if ya will


**Me: Okay, I'm like a huge fan of Resident Evil, and I'm not to sure how long this story will be, because I thought it would be really cool to try something like this :) So, there will be some gore, I will try to be extra descriptive :) I'm even going to far as to research different gun types just so I can get a little more discriptive. Just so you guys know, my favorite gun in the movie is the double barrel shot guns Alice uses that shoots quarters or dimes, Imma say quarters, cuz quarters seem a little cooler... Plz don't correct me in the reviews about any guns that I use, have an imagination... :) There will be the regular group of YGO characters, I'm not sure yet how many I'm going to 'pick off' if you will. The T-virus is just beginning to be released in case you were wondering. However it spreads rapidly, so just remember that. This isn't going to be exactly like Resident Evil where YGO characters just step in where the characters were, this is just based from Resident Evil :) And since Yami is such a badass well, he is going to be the one immune to the T-Virus. I may change it and the three Yamis (Yami, Marik, Bakura) will be the ones immune to it. That sounds a bit better. Anyway! I don't own Resident Evil, I do not own YGO nor do I own anything pertaining to either of those two things :) Enjoy~! This first chapter I don't believe had anything to do with resident evil or YGO... It's just to get things rolling :) Sorry about a lemon here ;) lol! (No I'm not)**

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1**

**Waking Up**

The red silk sheets on a king sized bed moved as a single figure rolled over. Not feeling his partner in the bed next to him he stirred and opened up his crimson red eyes. His tri-colored hair was a mess from the night of love making he had had. He sat up in bed, the silk sheets falling down revealing a tanned muscular chest and stomach.

Yami Sennen was a twenty-one year old bisexual that had a great life. He had a great job, with a pretty awesome pay check as well. His house wasn't the biggest around, but it was decent sized. A bit big for just him and the love of his life. Ah, his love, Yugi Motou, a beautifully handsome young man that would do anything to please Yami. He had sparkling amethyst eyes, tri-colored hair a lot like Yami's only he didn't have the extra bangs going back and he had a shorter blonde bang that went down the middle of his forehead.

Hearing the shower running, Yami stood from the bed, taking the sheets with him. He wrapped the sheets around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. Once there he saw his love's beautiful figure through the glass sliding doors of the shower. He smirked and let his sheet fall as he slid the back door open and stepped in behind his shorter love.

The smaller one gasped and jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, but smiled when Yami's head came down to the left side and kissed him on his neck. He tilted his head to the right, giving Yami more room to do as he pleased. Once Yami was done kissing his neck he turned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck "Good morning" Yugi said quietly.

"Good morning" Yami greeted back before bringing his lips down on Yugi's.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Yugi asked once they had broken away.

Yami chuckled "I should be asking you that."

Yugi giggled softly "I'm fine."

Yami put his face against the right side of Yugi's face, putting his lips against Yugi's ear "You wanna change that?" He whispered seductively before nipping Yugi's ear.

Yugi hummed and tilted his head as Yami trailed kisses down his neck. He moaned as Yami moved down and took his right nipple in his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking until he was happy with it, then moved to the left. Yugi put his hands on the back of Yami's head, arching into his mouth. Yami chuckled around Yugi's left nipple but continued what he was doing. Yami gave Yugi's nipple one last lick before straightening back up and kissing Yugi on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

The need for air rose and they had to break away. "Your nipples are very sensitive" Yami purred.

"Mmm don't stop now" Yugi moaned. Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, trailing kisses back down. He stopped to kiss each of Yugi's nipples before he continued down, dropping to his knees in the decently sized tub. He kissed down Yugi's erect manhood and licked the tip, putting Yugi's left knee over his shoulder before taking Yugi's erection in his mouth. Yugi let out a noise between a gasp and a moan, throwing his head back as Yami took him into his mouth. Yami backed Yugi up against the wall, putting his other leg over his other shoulder, still bobbing his head on Yugi's erection.

Yugi let out another gasp as Yami put one finger in him. Yami pulled back and looked up at Yugi, loving the noises he was making. "Are you okay, love?"

"I-I'm f-fine" Yugi panted, his head leaned back against the wall he was pushed up against. Yami smirked and took Yugi back into his mouth, causing Yugi to moan once again. Yami added another finger, stretching Yugi more. Yami ran his other hand up Yugi's side, loving the feel of his soft skin under his rough hands. He took Yugi's erection out of his mouth and turned to kiss the inside of Yugi's thighs while he continued to stretch Yugi. He bit Yugi's thigh playfully, then licked over his bite mark.

Yami inserted a third finger, watching as Yugi continued to moan and pant while arching his back. Yami put his hand on Yugi's knee and ran his hand up Yugi's thigh, rounding up his bottom, curving around to run up his stomach, and back around to run over his side. Yugi's skin was so soft, Yami couldn't get enough of it.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and brought it up to his mouth, tilting his head down so he could look Yami in the eyes. He put Yami's pointer finger in his mouth, sucking it slowly, demonstrating to Yami what else they could be doing. Yami's eyes widened a fraction in want at the seductive look in Yugi's eyes. Yugi's usually bright amethyst eyes were now a dark purple, darkened with lust.

Yami pulled his fingers out, lowered Yugi's legs back to the floor of the shower and stood up, put his hands on either side of Yugi's face, and brought him in for a rough kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss threading his arms under Yami's and around his neck, Yami's hands still on either side of Yugi's face. Yugi broke away from the kiss and Yami tilted his head and kissed his adams apple. Yugi put his head back down, his lips just centimeters from Yami's. "Do me. Right here. In the shower" Yugi whispered, his breath ghosting over Yami's lips.

Yami chuckled "Someone is wanting to try something new."

"Pin me up against the wall, and go crazy" Yugi purred.

Yami smirked and slammed Yugi's wrists against the wall he was against "Careful what you wish for my love" Yami growled back.

Yami let go of Yugi's wrists long enough to help him wrap his legs around his waist, and line himself up with Yugi's entrance. "You sure you want this?"

Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's roughly. Yami moaned into the kiss and Yugi slid down on him, pressing the tip into Yugi's entrance. Yugi threw his head back as he slid the rest of the way down, letting out a strangled moan. Yami held still while Yugi got used to him once again, rubbing his back and kissing his neck soothingly while he waited.

Yugi used his arms, which were wrapped around Yami's neck, and lifted himself up carefully before lowering back down, earning moans from both of them. Yami steadied themselves against the wall before continuing Yugi's motions at a slow but comfortable pace. Yugi wrapped him in a lip lock, moaning every time Yami pushed back into him, but their lips remained on each others. Once Yugi had gotten used to the pace Yami quickened the pace just a little bit, causing Yugi to break the lip lock and beautiful moans to pour out of his slightly purple lips.

Yami bit Yugi's neck, sucking until he was sure there was another mark there, then he kissed the mark, kissing down Yugi's neck to his shoulder. Yugi put his short nails down on Yami's back and ran them up, leaving red lines where the nails had touched, making Yami groan and arch into him, pushing into him as he arched. Yugi let out a moan and pushed his head back against the wall as Yami pushed into him once again.

Yami quickened the pace even more, panting into Yugi's shoulder as Yugi tightened his grip on Yami's shoulders. Yugi moaned into Yami's shoulder as Yami quickened the pace. "Y-Ya-mii" Yugi panted into Yami's shoulder.

"Come for me baby" Yami panted into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi threw his head back, yelling Yami's name, as he came between the two of them, Yami coming a few thrusts later, with a yell of Yugi's name.

They stayed against the wall a few more minutes as they came down from their highs. Finally able to stop panting Yami pulled out of Yugi and lowered Yugi to the shower floor, making sure he was able to stand on his own. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my legs feel a little like jello" Yugi said earning a chuckle from the two of them "But I'm okay."

Yami kept his hold on Yugi as the two of them got cleaned up and got out of the shower. "You brought the sheets in here?" Yugi asked looking down at the sheets then back up raising a brow at Yami.

Yami smiled sheepishly "I wasn't going to walk through the house naked."

"I would've enjoyed the sight" Yugi purred wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you would've. How about we go lay in bed a little longer" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed his neck.

"Well" Yugi said turning and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck "I don't have anything else planned for the rest of the day." He pushed out his lips and a cute thinking face, running his right hand up and down Yami's chest "So... Let's go lay in bed and just be lazy."

Yami chuckled and grabbed the silk sheet off the floor, wrapping it around the two of them. "Let's go baby" Yami lead the way back to the bedroom.

Yugi laid down on the bed on his right side, and Yami crawled over him, stopping over top of him to kiss him before moving around behind him. Yami wrapped himself around Yugi, his right leg behind Yugi's right leg, his left leg over top Yugi's left leg, his right arm under Yugi's head, and his left arm going under Yugi's left arm, wrapping around his chest to hold his hand while they cuddled. Yami put his head on top of Yugi's and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "I love you baby" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back, turning his head to kiss Yami on the lips. He turned back around and the two of them laid there and cuddled.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"At his house."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Indeed I do."

"Get him. I want him for an experiment. Go get the other two also."

"Sir? What do we do with their lovers?"

"Lock them up in the holding cell while we experiment on the other three."

"As you wish sir." The man bowed and walked away, leaving his leader to ponder in his thoughts.

**Me: Well, no better way to start a story than with some sloppy shower sex :D lol! Anyway! Aknadin will be playing the bad guy in this story of Disterbi-Oh! :) In case you guys were wondering where I got the name from, I was trying to mix together Resident Evil and Yu-Gi-Oh! :) Then the song disturbia came to mind. Yes, I'm aware that the disterbi is spelled wrong, I put the e in there for the Evil :) Anyway, I hope that was okay for the first chapter, the second chapter, well, we'll find that out next chapter won't we :) lol As always *waves* Until next time guys Goodbye! :)**


End file.
